Pyrrha Is Shipped With Everyone
by AlexanderTheAmazing
Summary: A series of one-shot where every chapter is a different ship involving Pyrrha
1. Workouts and Cookies (Pyrruby)

**Workouts and Cookies (Pyrruby)**

Ruby, with shaking arms, held the bar above her body. The weight felt like it'd collapse on her at any moment. Especially considering how her arms felt like jelly. She wanted to put the bar down, but she couldn't cause all the weight compressing her chest wouldn't be good for multiple reasons. If she could lift it up just slightly higher then she'd be able to put it back on the rack, but it seemed like it wasn't gonna budge an inch whenever she'd push. Luckily for Ruby, she had her own personal trainer.

"You just have five more in this set. Five more and you can rest." Pyrrha said encouragingly.

Ruby's mind was fuzzy, but she was able to pick up most of what Pyrrha said. Especially the part where Pyrrha told her to do five more. Ruby didn't know if she could even do one more. She grit her teeth and pushed again. This time she was able to straighten out her arms, and have finished one of the five she needed to do.

"Keep going. You're almost there." Pyrrha told her.

Instinctively, Ruby brought the weights down to her chest again. She didn't know why she did that. She was about to tell Pyrrha that she couldn't take anymore, but Pyrrha's support made her work harder. Maybe it was just that Ruby didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend.

Pyrrha and Ruby had grown close through their workouts. Pyrrha originally helped Ruby get better because she understands the pressure Ruby faces from being a child prodigy. She had helped Ruby like she wished someone had done for her. They had met more and more often for working out together. Then they started meeting up outside of that, and had eventually started dating. But one thing never changed this whole time. Pyrrha always pushed Ruby to finish her workout.

With a grunt and several rapid breaths, Ruby was able to lift the bar up again. Only three more to go. This time when she lowered the bar back down, she had almost dropped it. Her darn sweaty hands were making the bar all slippery. Ruby was really sweaty all over, her hair was slick against her forehead, and it just made things more difficult. Pyrrha had her hands on the bar in a second, stopping the bar before it could hurt Ruby.

"Do you need to stop? Or do you think you can do these last three?" Pyrrha asked.

If Ruby wasn't so focused on the impending weight she was holding, she'd tell her girlfriend that she was sweet, and that she like likes her so much. Instead she just shook her head and forced out a breath.

"I can do this." Ruby wheezed.

Pyrrha smiled, but she didn't move her hands. Just in case, she'd be ready to put the weights back. That didn't mean that she was helping Ruby any more than that though.

Ruby held her eyes closed forcefully and scrunched up her face as she forced the bar back up again. She only had two more to go, but it was getting harder and harder with each lift. She lowered the bar back down, slower this time. Her hands were starting to shake slightly as she held the held the bar in place. For a couple seconds she didn't move aside from that. Definitely not from a lack of effort.

"You only have two more. You can do it. I believe in you." Pyrrha cheered her on.

Ruby would have smiled at that, but right now she really couldn't. The bar started moving up slowly. Occasionally it stopped, but it eventually got there. Ruby would almost feel proud for getting this far, if it weren't for her muscles screaming at her and every part of her focus being devoted to keeping from dropping it. Lowering it back down was a lot easier.

"You only have one more. One more and it'll be over. Just get it done so that you'll be finished." Pyrrha said. Her tone adopted the tone of a coach for a moment. As if this were something drilled into Pyrrha's head.

Ruby shook her head. She didn't know if she could do it. Pyrrha looked at her worriedly. She didn't want Ruby to push herself too hard, but at the same time she didn't just want Ruby to quit. If Ruby could just find some motivation, she could finish this last one for sure. Pyrrha then got an idea when she thought that. She looked down at Ruby and smiled.

"If you finish this last one, I'll give you a kiss." Pyrrha bribed.

Ruby took several strained breaths, and then she looked right back at Pyrrha.

"Could I get a cookie too?" Ruby said shakily.

Pyrrha chuckled and nodded. Her smile was beaming. She couldn't help smiling like that, her girlfriend was just so adorable.

"Okay, and a cookie too." She added.

"And strawberries." Ruby continued.

"Well you aren't getting any of these things unless you can finish this last lift." Pyrrha laughed.

She laughed even more at Ruby's focused face. It was just so cute to Pyrrha even with Ruby being drenched with sweat. As if Ruby couldn't get more adorable to Pyrrha, Ruby let out a small yell as she pushed up on the bar one last time. Pyrrha put the bar back on the rack, and went around the weight to congratulate her girlfriend.

Ruby just lied there even as Pyrrha clapped a couple times for her. For a moment, Ruby wasn't sure if she could get up. She was sore all over, and her arms felt heavier than the weights she was just lifting. Hesitantly, Ruby forced herself to stand. She slowly started to tip to lean on Pyrrha for support. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her.

"So which do you want first? The kiss, the cookie, or the strawberries?" Pyrrha asked.

"The cookie." Ruby mumbled.

Pyrrha pouted at her. She could understand she guessed. After a hard workout like that, she would want something sweet too.

"Just kidding." Ruby leaned on her tippy toes and kissed Pyrrha. "I should probably take a shower though before we do anything else. I'm all gross."

She left Pyrrha's side to make for the locker room. Before she entered she turned back to Pyrrha with a worried look on her face.

"When's the next time we're supposed to have another workout?" She asked.

"Two days from now. We'll be working on your legs then, so I hope you'll be ready to work." Pyrrha answered honestly.

Ruby groaned as she disappeared behind the locker room doors.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to miss-nerdgasmz for the suggestion. I already had the idea of Pyrrha and Ruby working out together in my head, but she had a suggestion that I absolutely loved. I'm gonna do a one shot for (mostly) every Pyrrha ship. I wanted it to be in order of RWBY JNPR and so on, but that isn't gonna be the case here. Whichever ship I write next is the ship I wrote next. When I upload this to AO3 I'll put it in order**


	2. Study Session (Greek Fire)

**Study Session (Greek Fire)**

Yang had a problem. Most people that knew Yang would say that she solves her problems with her fists. Which is true most of the time. But there are just some problems that you can't punch. Like studying.

Yang has a big test or whatever, and since Pyrrha had the time she said she'd help her. Yang was grateful for that. Her girlfriend taking time out of her day to help Yang was very much appreciated. That didn't mean Yang liked studying more though. She really didn't want to study.

She didn't even really hear what Pyrrha was saying. Pyrrha was reading out of the textbook, occasionally looking up to see if Yang was still paying attention. Though if she had looked for more than a second she'd notice the glazed over look Yang had. Studying was all just words to her that blurred together.

There had to be some way to get out of this. Looking to the door, she knew she wouldn't be able to make a run for it. The window? Better, but where would she go? If she ran off school campus then it'd be nothing but forest, and trying to catch an airship involved too much luck for her to gamble it. Really, there was only one option.

Slowly, Yang leaned into Pyrrha's shoulder. Which was more than fine with Pyrrha. Pyrrha even lifted up her arm so she could reach around Yang's shoulder, and continuing reciting the text. Now Yang was putting her plan into the next gear. She tilted her head up slightly, and laid a quick peck against Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha had stopped talking for a second, but she quickly got back into it. Yang pouted at the lack of attention. Fine. If that wouldn't get Pyrrha to stop making her study, then she'd just have to get more intense. She laid more kisses on Pyrrha's neck, occasionally lingering on her olive skin. This time Pyrrha stopped reading, and even closed the book. Yang noticed that Pyrrha's thumb was still in there to mark their spot though. One final push and she can be done with this studying nonsense.

"Yang, what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"I just can't stand to be apart from you." Yang whispered in a sultry tone into Pyrrha's ear. Which she followed up by nipping at it. Yang let herself smirk slightly when she felt Pyrrha shiver. She had this in the bag. But then the unexpected happened.

Pyrrha lifted up her arm, and moved away from Yang. Flipping the book open back to where they were, she continued reading. Yang had an incredulous look as Pyrrha just looked back to the text with the same deadpan look she had when she studied.

"Ah come on, baby. Just a small study break for some you and me time?" Yang tried to sound enticing, but Pyrrha looked uninterested.

"Okay, no study break. That's fine, but how about instead of studying whatever this is, we study anatomy then?" Yang tried to sound seductive, but in her haste to get out of studying she sounded more desperate than anything.

Pyrrha sighed and placed the book on her lap. The look on her face was very maternal. Yang almost felt small under Pyrrha's gaze.

"Yang, we need to study. You're a gifted fighter, but you'll never make it through Beacon if you can't make the grades." Her tone was scolding.

Yang groaned and hung her head. Pyrrha was right, but studying was hard. It's also boring. Begrudgingly, Yang sighed and leaned forward attentively. Pyrrha looked her over once, and when she thought Yang wouldn't try anything she started reading again.

In a last ditch attempt, Yang sprung up and dashed at Pyrrha. Before Pyrrha could even react, Yang tackled her. They fell to the ground, but Pyrrha's grip on the book didn't falter. Yang straddled Pyrrha's hips as she grabbed the back of her head and started laying kisses everywhere on her.

Pyrrha not being one to concede defeat, looked at the book in her hand and continued reading. It was difficult reading around Yang and her mass of hair, but Pyrrha was able. Yang kept placing kisses all over Pyrrha's neck and face, and decided to really get Pyrrha to stop talking. She kissed Pyrrha right on the lips, which did get her to stop.

Finally, Yang thought to herself. Maybe now they could just make out for a little bit and forget about all this studying. That'd be nice. What Yang hadn't realized though, being just as much distracted herself as Pyrrha was, that Pyrrha had a look of determination in her green eyes. Yang Xiao Long wasn't going to win that easily.

Pyrrha awkwardly grabbed at Yang's hips, which with one hand holding a book was slightly more challenging than it needed to be. Then with a mighty shove she flipped them both over, and traded positions with Yang. Yang looked both confused and excited at what she thought was going to happen next. But Pyrrha moved so that she was sitting right on Yang's chest, and pinning her arms under her knees. Picking the book back up, she flipped right to the page they were on.

"Now where was I… Ah yes, right here." Pyrrha stated.

She almost chuckled at how Yang groaned and thrashed beneath her, but she couldn't laugh at a moment like this. They still have a lot of studying to do.

* * *

 **Thanks to surrealredmoon for helping me come up with this idea.**


	3. Movie Night (Valkos)

**Movie Night (Valkos)**

 **Warning: This chapter contains blood, and mild descriptions of violence**

The cheer leader was crouched down trying to make herself as small as possible. She held a hand over her mouth trying to stay quiet. But muffled whimpers still found there way out. Outside the closet door there was a dull beat like a heart pounding. Thud, thud, thud, thud. She averted her teary gaze away, as if looking would get her caught. The noise had stopped. She gasped as she looked to the door again, ever so hopefully, and began to stand. By the time she was fully on her feet the door was slammed open. There was a bloodcurdling shriek that instantly broke the silence and filled the room. What followed was the sound of a blade slashing, blood splattering, and silence again.

* * *

"Movie night's the best!" Nora cheered.

Pyrrha wasn't the biggest fan of this movie. Horror movies tend to frighten her. Though this movie was more of a slasher, it still had the same effect. Nora laid next to her on her stomach with her head held in her hands. She had a pleasant smile on her face. She was enjoying the movie, and that was enough for Pyrrha to smile and relax.

The two had started having their own movie night a couple weeks ago. Nora had gotten the newest slasher film, and no one to watch it with but Pyrrha. Ren doesn't like movies, and Jaune would get sick by the opening credits with how much blood they used. Pyrrha was happy to spend time with Nora though. With how much she did for everyone else, Pyrrha found herself really able to relax around her. They made a habit of this, with the obvious agreement that Pyrrha gets to pick the movie every other time.

* * *

The scene had changed. The movie now followed a man in his car. Obviously he was the next victim. He had found out who the killer is and was driving to get help. The roads were wet, and reflected off all the light from his head beams. Even then it was hard to drive. Considering the large amount of mist, and the darkness of the night. The car rattled, but the man decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing. A little more down the road his car stopped working. His car wasn't old, so this was odd to him. He got out to see what was wrong, unaware of the looming figure in the distance creeping forward. He was still puzzling himself over the engine when the killer approached. The man's death happened as a jump scare.

* * *

Nora did just that. She jumped when the man died. Jumped right up and held onto Pyrrha. Pyrrha got tense at the sudden contact, and looked up at the other girl. She had a shocked look on her face, but Pyrrha could see the stars in her turquoise eyes.

"Aww gross! His guts are everywhere! Let's rewind it!" Nora said with a bright smile on her face, turning back the movie before the man had died.

Nora hadn't let go of Pyrrha though. She was on her knees hugging Pyrrha, and she seemed perfectly comfortable there. Pyrrha relaxed in her grip, and leaned her head into the crook of Nora's neck. She needed this. The movies Nora like are a bit intense, and Nora using this small gesture to let her know it's alright is appreciated. She never spoke it, but she felt Nora understood her better than the rest of her team. As though Nora knew a lot about Pyrrha without Pyrrha needing to tell her. It made Pyrrha want to get to know Nora better as well.

It was near the climax of the movie when Nora spoke again.

"Pyrrha?" She asked.

"What is it?" Pyrrha responded.

Nora moved away from Pyrrha. Enough so that there was space between them, but not so far that they weren't close to each other. Nora looked deep into Pyrrha's jade eyes. The same beautiful eyes that haunted her dreams.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Pyrrha gaped at Nora. She hadn't expected such a bold question from her. Especially during movie night. She tried to articulate her words because truthfully she wanted to. She wanted to be close to Nora again like they were moments before. There was something that pulled them together like Pyrrha's semblance.

"That'd be grand." Pyrrha could feel herself blush heavily.

Nora's face lit up with glee before she quickly wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's neck and pecked her right on the lips. She pulled away as quickly as it happened, and giggled. Had it not been for the slightly nervous look she had, Pyrrha would have thought that kiss didn't mean anything to her. Which would have been painful because it felt like it meant something to Pyrrha. As brief as it was.

Pyrrha kissed Nora again. This one lasted longer than the one before, and it carried more weight to it. Before closing her eyes, Pyrrha noticed the genuine shock on Nora's face. She wasn't expecting more than single kiss from Pyrrha.

They both started giggling again. Nora pulled Pyrrha back in for another kiss. Every moment spent together was intimate, and every moment they spent apart they laughed. These were probably the most romantic kisses Pyrrha had ever experienced, she thought to herself. The whole time this was happening the room was filled with sounds of screams of terror from the movie still playing. But by then Pyrrha and Nora had tuned out the whole thing.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the one I wrote for Valkos (Pyrrha/Nora). It was a lot of fun writing this. I based this off of a comic by seeyouguyslater**


	4. Juvy (Greek Frozen Yogurt)

**Juvy (Greek Frozen Yogurt)**

 **Warning: Brief mention of blood and violence (very brief, but I thought better safe than sorry and put this warning here anyway)**

There are many things in life Neo didn't expect to happen. She didn't expect to live a life of crime. She didn't complain about it though. She didn't expect to be working for a crazy lady with a passion for being vague. She didn't complain about it though. She didn't expect to be sold out by the boss' pet cause she was jealous of her and end up in juvie. She didn't complain about it though.

While the prosecution was pushing for her to be charged as an adult, she could afford a lawyer good enough to stop the prosecution in their tracks. Though despite the amount of lien going into her lawyer's pockets, they couldn't keep her from doing time. The evidence against her was too damning. They were only able to minimize her sentence.

Being sixteen now meant that she'd get out when she officially became an adult at eighteen. So two years. That didn't sound so bad. Though she'd be stuck in a cell, she figured two years wouldn't be that long.

There was one alternative her lawyer came to her with. She didn't like the sound of it at first. A program for the at risk youth where volunteer huntsmen in training set them on the right track. It sounded to Neo like she'd have some bright-eyed, naive optimist preaching down her throat about how doing bad things makes the people that love her sad. But if she completed the program, then she could get her sentence reduced by half.

She figured it wouldn't make much of a difference if she had someone visit her regularly. So she might as well do it.

That's how she ended up meeting the Mistralian champion herself, Pyrrha Nikos.

She didn't complain about it though.

* * *

"So Neo... what do you like to do?" The champion asked with a bright smile on her face.

Neo returned the smile as she started drawing on her white board. They gave her one so she could talk to the guards without sign language. They originally were going to give her a pen and some paper, but realized that'd be a bad idea as she could use those as weapons. The thought almost made Neo laugh. She could use a whiteboard and marker as a weapon just as well as a pen and paper if she wanted to.

She finished up her drawing and slid the board across the table to the champion.

The champion's smile almost comically dropped as she saw Neo's drawing.

It was a crude drawing of her stabbing someone. The champion wasn't sure if the person Neo was stabbing was just a character or herself. The red could be a pool of blood, or her hair. It was unsettling to think about. But when she looked back up, Neo held the same smile she had moments before.

"Okay... well... Stabbing people isn't a morally good thing to do, Neo. How do you think you can take that energy and use it for something nice instead?" The Champion prompted.

Neo just shrugged. She didn't care enough to think up an answer.

"Well... There has to be something you can do. I can just tell that deep down you have some good in you." The champion said.

Neo rolled her eyes and smirked. This is exactly what she expected to hear. Taking her whiteboard she started drawing on it again. She even put a little bit of effort into this one.

The champion was worried what she was going to see this time when Neo handed her the board. But it actually wasn't that bad. It was another crude drawing of Neo, and this time it was certainly the champion with her. Neo had devil horns and a smile with sharp, pointy teeth while surrounded by fire. The champion was to the right of the board with a halo and wings while light shined down on her.

Despite herself, the drawing actually made her giggle. Neo's smile actually became kind of genuine as she heard the champion's reaction. Her laugh was cute, Neo had to admit.

* * *

The inmates special activity for the day was drawing. Everyone got a whiteboard with a marker aside from Neo, who already had one. Neo didn't like this. Having a whiteboard and marker was her thing. It may be petty, but once you hold yourself to lesser standards people start walking all over you Neo always thought. Chances were though that she couldn't beat everyone here before the guards could stop her.

She glared at them as they marked up their boards all ugly. Neo was disgusted by their lack of any talent for art. Or maybe she was just looking for things to be mad about.

Either way, she hated this.

"Neo? You haven't drawn anything yet. Are you okay?" The champion asked.

Neo shrugged. She felt a lot less motivated to draw when it's something everyone expected her to do. But she didn't have to do it. And whenever she's presented with an option, she takes the opposite option of everyone else. Road less travelled or whatever she would think to herself.

"Why don't you draw something you think is nice?"

Something nice. Neo didn't have many nice things in her life, so thinking up something that was nice wasn't something easily done. The champion looked at her though, like this was just something people naturally did. With those bright green eyes of hers.

Deciding she had nothing to lose, she held out her hand to signal the champion not to move. The champion didn't immediately get it, but as soon as she tried to move Neo signalled her again. Reluctantly, the champion stopped moving.

Neo would occasionally glance up at the champion and stare her down, but she would always dart her eyes back down to her white board though.

After a while the champion was starting to get uncomfortable in her seat. She hadn't moved in a while, and was starting to get sore. She was about to ask Neo if she could move yet when Neo slid her whiteboard across the table. On it was a stunning drawing of the champion. She gasped at it, taking in the details. Even with a marker and whiteboard, the detail on her red hair and green eyes was meticulous. Neo was really able to make her look vibrant. Then the champion saw how Neo drew the rest of her face. The champion's nose was just an arrow pointing down, and her mouth was a curved line to look like a smile. Next to the drawing Neo wrote, "Got lazy. Sorry".

The champion laughed, and Neo, despite herself, smiled.

* * *

Gardening. They made Neo Garden. There was a reason Neo hated gardening, and hated flowers too. It was dirty for one thing. There was also the fact that not only are you out in the blistering sun where you get all sweaty, you're also sticking your hands in the ground.

Neo was no germaphobe, but she did wear gloves everywhere for a reason. No, the reason she hated gardening was because she was above it.

"Neo, if you don't help me then these flowers will die." The champion said scoldingly.

She smiled and clapped lightly at that. The champion frowned.

"Oh have a heart, will you?" The champion whined.

Neo giggled slightly at that which made the champion pout. It was cute.

"Fine, you don't have to help me out. But I'd really appreciate it if you did." The champion said turning back to the garden.

Neo folded her arms and tapped her foot. She really didn't want to do it. She hates gardening. Steeling herself, Neo put on the gardening gloves. She kneeled down next to the champion, who smiled at her, and listened intently to the champion's instruction as she dug up dirt to plant a flower. While sticking her hands in the dirt made her cringe, she appreciated the champion's company. At least she was doing something unpleasant with someone she actually likes. The champion, Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

The guard would always smack her baton against the bars to get Neo's attention. It always startled her. She hated it.

"Time for that At Risk program. Get up." The guard ordered.

Neo scolded herself lightly for perking up at the mention of the program. It's a dumb program she's forced to do, she told herself. Seeing the champion was just a part of it that wasn't bad. "Hello again!" Pyrrha would greet her, and Neo would have to bite her tongue to stop the stupid smile forming on her face. This was their fifth time meeting, and Neo decided she wanted to know more about the champion herself. At first she didn't care because this was a dumb program she was forced into for less time. But now she figured that they're already spending so much time together that she should know a little bit more about the champion.

Pyrrha went into talking about what they were supposed to do for today, while Neo scrutinized her. This was a bit exciting. It had been a while since she had read someone, so she had to know if she was out of practice. Reading people was a skill she had developed at a young age to protect herself. People actually say a lot about who they are just by how they move, and knowing who someone is sometimes means saving yourself a lot of trouble.

She knew Cinder was bad business the moment she saw her, and she knew Emerald was a brat. She just didn't know Emerald was the type to screw her over because of something so petty. But she also didn't know much about Pyrrha aside from what anyone would know.

It was easy to spot how she held herself proper, but her poise was that of a soldier. Pyrrha may be in training, but mentally she appeared to be ready for the job already. Interestingly enough, that wasn't entirely true. Neo noticed the small indicators of Pyrrha's social anxiety. That made sense to Neo. A champion is on a different level than the rest of regular society. Considering that Pyrrha's volunteering for a program all about talking to a person, and trying to make a connection with them, it'd only make sense for her to be nervous.

For some reason that made her want to tell that everything's fine, that she was doing fine. But that was a ridiculous thought. Or was it? Neo didn't know. She couldn't even really tell anymore.

Neo then looked at Pyrrha's eyes. They were kind. She could tell that Pyrrha was genuine and honest. As if that weren't already apparent by her being a volunteer for this program.

Then Neo looked at her lips, to see how she talked. Her way of talking was very proper. Every word was enunciated as if it were its own sentence. She wondered what it'd be like to kiss her.

The sudden thought stopped Neo's train of thought, but only momentarily. She wouldn't lie to herself and say that Pyrrha wasn't attractive. She also wouldn't say that she didn't feel like she has a connection with Pyrrha, even if it wasn't mutual.

The thing is, as much as Neo wasn't one to lie to herself, she also wasn't one to deny what she wanted. She had noticed that at this point Pyrrha had stopped talking, and was waiting for her to respond. Instead of writing something down on her whiteboard though, she grabbed Pyrrha's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Pyrrha squeaked at the suddenness of it, but made no attempt to pull away. Maybe she likes this too, Neo thought, or maybe she's just too shocked to move. Either way, she didn't regret this decision. Kissing her was like sleeping on a good bed. Neo didn't get to sleep on a good bed much at all growing up, but whenever she did she felt blissfully at peace with herself.

She realized that maybe she might feel something more for Pyrrha than she originally thought.

* * *

After the stunt she pulled last week, she didn't expect Pyrrha to come back. And when she did come back for their next session, she expected Pyrrha to be awkward about it. But Neo underestimated her. Pyrrha was here like every week before, and she was perfectly calm. She reached out and took Neo's hand in her's.

"We need to talk." Her voice was level. It made Neo nervous. Usually she wouldn't be nervous over something like this. If Pyrrha rejected her then that's just how it goes. But Neo doesn't want Pyrrha to reject her. She wants to hold Pyrrha and be her's.

"Wait… be her's?" Neo thought to herself. It was then that Neo realized she was in deep.

"Neo, I really, honestly believe you have goodness in you. I believe you aren't a bad person."

This sounded a lot like a build up to a rejection, Neo thought to herself miserably.

"And…" Here it comes.

"I believe I like you too." Pyrrha said confidently.

Neo was shocked. She didn't expect that. Her world was spinning right now. She just needed a moment to take this all in.

Pyrrha took her hand away, and Neo had to fight back to urge to reach out back for Pyrrha's hand.

"But. I'm not going to date someone that lives in a prison cell. So, if you really want to be with me, not only is it going to be when you've done your time, you have to take an oath you won't be committing any more crimes." Pyrrha stated.

Neo nodded her head vigorously. She didn't care about the life of crime anyway. She'd give it all up, she'll make something of herself. She'll be the person worthy of Pyrrha Nikos. Not the champion, but the person she fell in love with.

* * *

It was ten months after Neo had started her time in prison when she was finally let out. The program meant she was supposed to get out a year early, but Neo got off even before that on good behavior. She wanted to text Pyrrha immediately, but she had to take care of some things first. She had to make good on her promise to Pyrrha, and turn over a new leaf in her life. It wasn't going to be easy since everything she knew before was nothing good.

It reminded Neo of the time she first met Pyrrha. Pyrrha had asked her how she could take her skills and use them for something good. At the time she didn't care what she could do for good. But things have changed. She's different now.

Even though at the time she didn't know the answer, she did now. It wasn't going to be easy, and she was gonna have to hop through a lot of hoops like a circus lion to make it happen. But it was going to be worth it. Pyrrha's worth it.

While the process was cruel and demanding for most, even more so for her considering that she was a convict, Neo pushed herself. In the end, the blood and sweat were worth it. Cause nothing could have made Neo happier than seeing Pyrrha's smiling face when she saw Neo's acceptance letter into Beacon.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a lot of fun to write though, and I actually kind of like it. Thanks to my friend .com for helping me out with this by looking it over.**


	5. Relationship Advice (Pompeii)

**Relationship Advice (Pompeii)**

 **(Warning: Implied Sex)**

"There will be less guards here in between shifts, so that's when we'll break in. It's a small window, don't fail me. After that it's important that we-" Cinder's scroll went off.

"Baby it's time to make up your mind." Her scroll chirped

Emerald and Mercury groaned. They didn't need to see the caller ID to know who it was. Considering the bright smile on Cinder's face, it was more than likely her girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos.

Cinder had planned on getting Pyrrha to work for them, but they knew Pyrrha would never help 'the bad guys'. That's when she got the idea to gradually convert Pyrrha to her side. After several encounters with the champion, Cinder seduced her. She found out Pyrrha's weak points and used them against her. After that Cinder had brought Pyrrha out for dinner. What shocked Cinder the most was that she actually enjoyed herself. Pyrrha might have been the mission, but that didn't stop Cinder from having fun with her.

"Oh, one second, I have to take this." Cinder said answering the call. "Hi babe… No, I'm not busy right now." She giggled.

"Hey Em, is it just me, or has the boss been kind of annoying lately?" Mercury whispered.

"Shut up. This is probably all a part of her plan." She whispered back.

"Sorry you two, but I have to go." Cinder spoke up, "Pyrrha's taking me out for a night on the town."

"But boss," Mercury spoke, "Isn't this plan kind of time-sensitive?"

"It's all a matter of priorities, dear." Cinder said before shutting the door behind her, leaving Emerald and Mercury alone together.

"So… Still think this is a part of her plan?" Mercury asked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

"So we'll discuss this at lunch?" Emerald said, talking about the plan they still needed to work on.

"Actually, I'm planning on sitting with Pyrrha and her team today." Cinder said.

"What? Wait, but why?" She asked incredulously.

"Well, I want to sit with my girlfriend at lunch because I enjoy spending time with her. Is there a problem with that?" Cinder said, leaning towards her and arching an eyebrow.

"No! That's not it, it's just that most of Pyrrha's friends are unbearable." She said.

"Then you don't have to sit with us." Cinder said menacingly.

"But-"

"I've made up my mind, Emerald. Are you questioning my judgement?" Cinder glared at her. Emerald always felt small under her glare.

"No, Cinder." Emerald muttered, looking down at her hands.

* * *

Cinder was late.

Again.

For all the fuss she raised about being back in their dorm room by 7 to discuss their latest intel and any changes to the plan, Cinder was still late.

It was 7:42 now, and Emerald wished she could say she didn't know what was taking her so long… but she did. Pyrrha taking up her time again, or at least something related to Pyrrha. Emerald still remembers the long discussion they had on whether or not Pyrrha would like the red dress or the maroon dress better.

Deciding she was gonna work whether or not the boss was here, she found Cinder's notebook. Cinder kept all of her plans written up in this. Obviously Cinder was no slouch, so she had to have a revised version of the plan.

Emerald wasn't disappointed as she reached the end of the notes to find additions to the plan, but… there was something a little unsettling in the margin of her notes.

Written fancifully was "Pyrrha Fall".

Emerald liked to think though that maybe Cinder was in a hurry and put that as an abbreviation for Pyrrha's eventual downfall.

But then she turned the page. In the margins again, was more writing. This time however it said, "Cinder Nikos". It was written a couple of times as if it were being practiced.

"What are you looking at there, Emerald?" A voice asked.

Emerald nearly threw the book out of her hands. She turned around to face her boss. Emerald was shocked at Cinder showing up just now, but she was more shocked to her see her boss lightly blushing.

"Cinder! I was just… Looking through the notes… just, you know... Want to stay up to date on what the plan is." Emerald said nervously.

Cinder roughly took the notebook from Emerald.

"I will tell you if the plan has changed. Don't let me find you looking through my notebook again." She said as she put it in a drawer in her bedside table.

* * *

"Emerald. Can I talk to you about something?" Cinder said with a bright smile on her face.

'Oh boy, here we go with this.' Emerald thought to herself, "What is it?"

Cinder clutched a pillow closely to her chest.

"So I was with Pyrrha today." She started

"Uh huh." Emerald acknowledged.

"She took me to this really beautiful park."

"Yeah."

"We had a picnic there with food she made for it. The picnic itself was already romantic, but knowing she made the food just made it more special, you know?"

"Great."

"It was! And not to mention that there was hardly a cloud in the sky. The grass was green. And the lake we sat near by was as clear as crystal. The light bouncing off it was a sight to see. But that's not the best part."

"Oh yeah?"

"So after getting really relaxed Pyrrha started getting serious. Of course I asked her what was wrong, and she told me it was just nerves. I won't get too much into the details because that conversation was special to me, but the big thing I wanted to tell you was… Emerald?"

"Huh?... Yeah, I'm paying attention."

"Okay good. Emerald, Pyrrha told me she loves me."

That did grab Emerald's attention slightly, but she still didn't care.

"Oh. Wow. That's uh… Yeah, that's great Cinder."

"I know! I told her I love her too. God I just… I can really see myself spending the rest of my life with her."

* * *

Emerald returned to the dorm room before seven like she was expected to, but she stopped before entering. She heard people on the other side of the door grunting and moaning. Knowing that Mercury was still out, and even if he wasn't there was no way he'd be with somebody, that left only one choice for who it was. And only one choice for who the other person was.

Emerald immediately turned around and headed towards anywhere else.

* * *

"Hey, sorry about that last night. I'll tell you next time I need the room." Cinder sighed blissfully.

"It's fine. Congrats on the… yeah." Emerald said.

* * *

Emerald was surprised to walk into the dorm to find all the lights off. She didn't care about conserving energy, so she'd always leave a light on for when she'd get back. She went for the light switch, but was stopped by something even more surprising. Emerald heard the distinct sound of someone sniffling in the room. As if they had been crying.

"Cinder?" She called out lightly.

"Go away." Cinder said. She didn't have the energy to demand it.

Emerald knew this had something to do with her.

Pyrrha.

With Cinder being reduced to tears because of her, the name itself made Emerald angry. Right now nothing would make Emerald happier than to find Pyrrha and cut her up into tiny pieces. But what mattered right now was the might be her boss, and she had been a bit insufferable recently, but Emerald still cared about her.

She tried to find her way over Cinder in the dark. Eventually she was able to sit down next to her on her bed.

Slowly, she rubbed her hand up and down Cinder's back.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Emerald asked softly.

Cinder sniffed a couple more times and snorted once. She wiped away her tears with her sleeve when she took a deep, shaky breath.

"I thought things were going so well between us. I even thought that maybe we were supposed to be together. So when she called me asking to meet up I thought nothing of it. We met up where I first asked her out, that balcony above the ballroom. I thought it was kind of special. But then she…"

Cinder let out another sob. Emerald pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, sshhhh, it's okay. Let it out." She said comfortingly.

"She makes me so happy, and I lost her, Em. I just don't get why? Why did she have to break up with me? Did I do something wrong?" Cinder asked.

"Don't say that. This isn't your fault. Honestly, I think…" Emerald took in a deep breath.

She was about to do something she thought she'd never do.

She was going to give Cinder relationship advice. "I think she was trying to not hurt you."

Cinder looked up at Emerald almost incredulously. But her eyes practically begged her to go on.

"We're posing as Haven students here for the festival, and with the festival being so soon, Pyrrha thinks that she might not ever see you again once it's over. Unless you two did a long distance relationship, which is hard for a lot of people. Pyrrha probably wanted to spare you the pain."

"Really?" Cinder asked. Her voice had an inflection of hope.

"You should talk to her. Sort this out."

"You're right." Cinder stood up. She wiped her eyes again. "I'm gonna go talk to her, and tell her that I love her and can't live without her, and that I'm not actually a Haven student, and that I'm actually a crime boss." Cinder declared.

"Yeah, maybe don't mention those last two. That… tends to drive girls away."

* * *

Emerald sat in the dorm doing homework.

Homework.

She never thought it'd come to this. But with the boss getting back together with her girlfriend it wasn't like she had much else to do. They hadn't talked about their plans for over a week now, but if the boss was happy then that was alright with her she guessed. Still, it was annoying hearing the quiet kisses and mumbled speech across the room from where Cinder sat in Pyrrha's lap.

Honestly, they were so in love it was kind of disgusting to watch.

"Can you two keep it down a little? I've got a lot of studying to do for this test coming up." She huffed.

"I'm pretty sure the Library is open all night, Emerald." Cinder said lightly.

"Oh, stop it." Pyrrha said, gently swatting Cinder's arm.

The two began to giggle as Emerald groaned. Emerald just wished they'd get married already so she wouldn't have to deal with them all the time. But from seeing how Pyrrha and Cinder sat together and how they looked at each other, She knew it was only a matter of time before the wedding would happen. She'd have to make sure that Cinder paid for her dress…

And she better be the Maid of honor, she briefly thought.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to write this cause I remember hearing once that a lot of the fics for this ship were the same with Cinder being super dominant. And you know me, love me some good ol' role reversal. Decided to call this one Relationship Advice cause that was my favorite part honestly. Thanks to my friend, chickengums . for helping me out with this by looking it over.**

 **Edit: So I got the ship name wrong for this chapter. I had always heard it called Achilles' Heels, but I guess that's something else. Still not sure what Pyrrha/Cinder is called, but I've heard some people call it Pompeii. So for now that's what I'll put for this chapter.**


	6. Info (Olive Oil)

**Info (Olive Oil)**

Emerald didn't understand the point in investigating Pyrrha anymore than they already had. They had already figured out her semblance, so they should be able to take her down easily enough. It just seemed pointless to give her any more attention than she deserved. Emerald wasn't one to go against Cinder's orders though, so she'd do it no matter how annoying she found teams JNPR and RWBY to be.

She found Pyrrha in the courtyard, seemingly just taking a walk. Emerald guessed she could understand that. It is a nice day out after all. Taking a deep breath, she started walking towards her. This was gonna be too easy. Looking lost, Emerald intentionally bumped into Pyrrha. They both let out a surprised noise. Pyrrha's was genuine, while Emerald's was faked. Before Emerald could say anything, Pyrrha surprised her genuinely.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have noticed someone was walking in my direction."

" _She's apologizing?_ " Emerald thought. " _I was the one who walked into her. Who even apologizes for something they had no fault in._ "

"It's fine." Emerald said, faking a smile, "I've just gotten really turned around by this place. Beacon is just so huge."

"Yes, it is indeed quite large. You're a transfer student here for the tournament I presume? I can give you a tour if you would like." Pyrrha offered.

Emerald's fake smile grew brighter. It was all too easy.

* * *

Pyrrha led her around, giving a brief explanation of each place of interest. Emerald didn't pay much attention. After all, Cinder had made sure she and Mercury knew this place inside out before they even came here. Still, Pyrrha leading her around wasn't something she could complain about. Pyrrha brought a whole new meaning to the saying, "I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go". Of course, being the Mistralian champion she was, Pyrrha was fit.

She hadn't realized that Pyrrha had stopped talking at that point, and was looking over her shoulder waiting for Emerald to respond. Emerald snapped her attention back up to Pyrrha's face and blushed slightly. She realized that Pyrrha just caught her staring at her ass. Pyrrha smiled knowingly, and turned around.

"I've talked enough. How about I show you something fun?" Pyrrha asked.

Emerald just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. Not embarrassed because she was staring, but because she got caught.

Pyrrha led her to the next building, but this time they walked side by side. Inside was a raised floor in the shape of a large ring. It was obvious to Emerald that this was the sparring center. Looking over to Pyrrha, the girl had the same smile on her face. Did the champ seriously want to go toe-to-toe with her?

"So, you want to spar?"

"I thought it'd be a good chance to get the blood flowing, and a nice break from the lengthy tour." Pyrrha said cheerfully.

"And this isn't because you caught me staring at your ass? Cause I know you'll beat me." Emerald asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Pyrrha said, "If I fought everyone that-" she coughed, "admired my looks, I'd never get any rest."

If Emerald heard anyone else say that, it would have sounded like they were humble bragging or being narcissistic. But Pyrrha just had this way of talking where her words couldn't be misconstrued as bad at all. Instead of sounding arrogant, she just sounded honest. Emerald could appreciate that. She was raised around liars, so honesty was always appreciated.

"Ok, sounds like fun. Let's do this." Emerald said.

She only agreed to this match because Pyrrha suggested it, and she had to be on her good side otherwise she would have said no. She knew she was going to lose, not just because of Pyrrha's semblance, but because she was fighting Pyrrha.

Pyrrha Nikos.

She sighed. She'd fight a losing fight, because she was ordered to. Didn't mean she was gonna enjoy it.

* * *

Surprisingly, Emerald got a few good hits in. In fact, she was doing pretty well for herself. The training she put herself through must really be paying off. It made her feel good that she was close to being even with the Mistralian Champion. She wasn't quite there, but maybe if she pushed herself she would be. Maybe Cinder would be impressed even.

Then Emerald realized something. Pyrrha was faking it. She was underselling herself to make her feel good. She could tell because she had planned out a couple of feint attacks so that she could set up one big attack. But Pyrrha was hit by almost all of her easily avoidable attacks.

Why? Why would Pyrrha let herself get hit to boost Emerald's ego? Did Pyrrha really care about other people's feelings that much more than her own?

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the next attack coming. Pyrrha caught her sharply in the side with her spear. Of course, her aura prevented any actual harm from being done, but she was thrown to the ground with her side stinging like crazy.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha yelped.

Pyrrha quickly knelt down next to Emerald to see if she was alright. She looked up at her and gasped slightly. Pyrrha was under one of the sparring ring spotlights, and the light accentuated her features perfectly. It showed off her strong figure and gave more definition to the muscles on her arms. Her broad shoulders giving way to make her look strong, but also curvaceous. The light that shone around her hair made her look like an angel with an actual halo. And Emerald had to admit, she got a great view of Pyrrha's cleavage.

"What for?" Emerald laughed. "We're sparring. It happens."

"Still, I didn't have to be so rough." Pyrrha sighed.

Pyrrha helped her up, and Emerald wiped herself off.

"Trust me, I would have been more upset if you had gone easy on me." She hinted that she knew Pyrrha was going easy on her, since she figured that being direct about it would be more trouble than it's worth. "Besides, I like it rough." She winked at Pyrrha.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

Emeralds smile dropped as she raised her eyebrows. Pyrrha didn't get the very obvious innuendo she just used. The implication of that almost made her crack up right then. Pyrrha was such a virgin. She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Trying to act natural, she waved it off.

"It's nothing. It's nothing. What's next on the tour?"

"Oh! Well there are still plenty of sights to see. If you don't mind me taking up more of your time." Pyrrha said.

Emerald smiled genuinely.

"That sounds really great."

* * *

" _Pyrrha, despite being the awkward virgin she is, really knows the way to a girls heart._ " Emerald thought as she took a bite out of the greasy burger she had just gotten.

They had decided to take a break for food. Emerald was fine with that, but she wasn't gonna eat. She didn't have a lot of money growing up, so she had to spend every cent wisely. Sometimes, that meant skipping meals. Only pay for food when you're hungry, is what she was always told. Occasionally, she took that advice further and only ate when she really needed to. So while she was hungry, she didn't need food, and she didn't want to waste her money.

But Pyrrha paid for both of them. In hindsight, of course she would. Pyrrha obviously never had experience not getting what she wanted, so two burgers didn't seem like much. Still, when Pyrrha ordered she nearly thought Pyrrha was ordering both for herself. But when Pyrrha handed one of them to her, she admittedly couldn't stop herself from staring slack jawed for at least a moment.

This was a good place too. As she took another bite she thought to herself how this had to be the best burger joint around. The fact that Pyrrha showed it to her, and that she paid for the food made Pyrrha an even better person than she had first thought. Pyrrha was alright in her books.

She looked over at Pyrrha and almost felt bad. While she was busy stuffing her face with as much burger as she could in one bite, Pyrrha bit through it with the same grace she had when fighting. How could she eat a grease trap like one of these, and still look good while doing it? It was just crazy to her how hot Pyrrha could be at times.

"I think I'm still going to be hungry when I'm finished with this burger. I'm gonna order some fries. Do you want some too?" Pyrrha asked.

Emerald could honestly kiss Pyrrha right now.

She couldn't stop herself from embarrassingly nodding her head. She groaned internally.

As Pyrrha got up, Emerald realized she wasn't doing her job. She was here for intel, not a date. _That would be nice, but only if that's what Pyrrha wanted_.

Wait.

What was she even thinking? She wasn't here for the high school experience, she was here on a mission. Dating wasn't a part of that mission. Besides, dating wasn't even really her thing. She had grown up knowing that it was her versus the world. Everyone's a liar until proven otherwise. Even Pyrrha's a liar. Pyrrha had lied to her earlier that day. Emerald didn't date because that'd mean trusting that person enough to let them get close to you. Not only did she not trust anyone enough for that, that'd mean letting that person have power over you. She couldn't understand why anyone would allow that.

Pyrrha returned with the fries. As she handed them over to her, Emerald realized that maybe she'd been wrong about her. Pyrrha had lied to her earlier, but it was for the sake of someone else. Pyrrha put herself second to make someone else feel good. Honestly, she was probably more confused now than she had ever been. She had never come across someone who had lied for a good reason. It was just something that wasn't done.

No.

She couldn't let herself trust her. Even though Pyrrha was the one person Emerald had met that was the most deserving of her trust, she was the mission. And she knew that this mission would end with Cinder killing Pyrrha.

Why get close with a dead woman?

She felt something. Not the feelings she has for Pyrrha. This was something else. She felt bad about this.

She felt _guilty_.

* * *

"Emerald? May I be honest with you?" Pyrrha asked. The tour was coming to a close, and Emerald honestly felt kind of disappointed. The whole walk back to where they started Emerald felt her conscience eating away at her. Pyrrha was really something else, and Emerald would have to stand by as a lot of bad things happened to her. Cinder was going to kill her eventually.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to ignore her internal monologue.

"I have had a great time today spending it with you. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner this weekend?"

The dam inside her broke. Emerald quickly grabbed Pyrrha by the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes were shut tight, so she couldn't see Pyrrha's reaction. It probably wasn't anything good, but Emerald had to kiss her. She was done denying this.

It was a good sign when she felt Pyrrha's hand move to her hips. She was enjoying this too which was a relieving thought.

" _This is wrong,_ " Emerald thought, " _Pyrrha's the mission._ "

" _This is wrong,_ " She thought again, " _I can't let myself do this to her._ "

Emerald forced herself away. Pyrrha looked dazed, which almost got her to laugh, but she was too busy feeling miserable. She needed to get away from here. When Pyrrha's attention came back she looked worried.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Emerald sniffed.

"It's just that…" Pyrrha reached for Emerald's face, "You're crying."

Emerald hadn't realized that. She was in fact crying. She stepped away from Pyrrha and her touch.

"I'm fine… I should really go now." She mumbled.

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you." Pyrrha said dejectedly.

Emerald watched Pyrrha walk away. It was as if for a moment she was frozen in place. Every step Pyrrha took farther away from her she couldn't stand. Emerald did the last thing she thought she'd ever do.

She threw her caution to the wind.

"Wait." She called out.

Pyrrha stopped and turned around. Emerald quickly scribbled her scroll's number onto a scrap of paper. Running over to her, she gave it to Pyrrha.

"We should go out again. Call me." Emerald said before she ran off.

This was all too confusing for her and she needed to just get away now, before she did anything else dumb.

* * *

"Emerald, you were gone all day. That means you must have found some good intel on Pyrrha?" Cinder purred.

Though she phrased it as a question, Emerald knew she wasn't asking. When Emerald didn't answer immediately, Cinder glared at her menacingly. Her way of non-verbally threatening someone. Emerald knew if she didn't answer immediately then she'd be in danger.

"No." Emerald stated, "I didn't find out anything."

* * *

 **A/N:** **I'd like to thank** **4k-ultra** **for helping me come up with this idea, and for looking it over. I'd also like to thank** **yashkonu** **for looking it over as well, and proof-reading it.**


End file.
